Finding the Four
by xxDarknessWithinxx
Summary: As young Salazar Slytherin sets out into the world of the unknown, he finds that his journey will not be spent alone.


Finding the Four

* * *

Salazar Slytherin was a very precocious youngster who had grown up in an extremely well to do family. At a very young age he began to exhibit strange and often bizarre abilities. Others in his town, which was located just outside of London, were often responsible for him being punished by his parents. He was too often the subject of terrible ridicule, aimed at him by his peers.

To the dismay of many of his family members and acquaintances, Salazar actively sought out others, in the area in which he lived, who were rumored to have abilities similar to those he had demonstrated. Salazar was repeatedly disappointed, however, when none of the characters, who were purported to possess magical abilities, were even remotely as talented as he.

All too often the young Slytherin would find himself being challenged to duels and magical feats of daring by those he had sought to collaborate with. There never came a time when Salazar was in fear of or even close to defeat. It became obvious to him that his powers were greatly superior to all comers and pretenders.

Salazar felt deep within his heart the need to prove himself. This need was driven by the fact that many years of his youth had been spent defending himself and his family against those who were unlike and ultimately unkind to him. The need buried deep within young Salazar Slytherin burned like the bonfires of the Winter Solstice celebrations at Stonehenge.

On one dreary day, the fire in Salazar's heart burned stronger than it had ever done before. He had heard of a woman on the eastern coast of the Isle who was rumored to be not only an exceptionally beloved character but one who was said to possess many of the same abilities that Salazar held dear to be his own.

The boredom and dampness of the constant dreary weather brought young Salazar Slytherin to a monumental decision; it was a decision that would ultimately change the course of his life and the wizarding world forever.

He felt he must seek out this woman and see for himself if the rumors were true; see if she was his equal or even greater. Salazar felt that, if this proved to be the case, he must keep this woman close enough to learn any secret powers that he did not possess. His desire was that no one in the land be more powerful than he.

His mind set, Salazar bid his family a heartfelt farewell and set off for the eastern coast, not sure of where he was actually going but thrilled with the anticipation of the journey ahead of him.

As Salazar traveled from town to town in search of the woman, the rumors became stronger and stronger and leads to her whereabouts became more detailed by the day.

During his travels, young Salazar heard the whisperings of nocturnal creatures. He seemed to understand the Voices that whispered to him, but they were obviously not of human origin.

Soft hissing voices came to him early each evening. These voices often lead him to safe havens and clearings that were fertile hunting grounds. It was not until Salazar tripped and stumbled into a small den of snakes, in a wooded area, that the whispers turned to shouts. Reeling with surprise and alarm, he fought to right himself and deal with this unsettling turn of events.

He yelled out in fear of the snakes that approached him en mass. To his surprise, the snakes stopped advancing and one raised itself high above the others. It began speaking in a tongue that Salazar recognized as the whispering that had been guiding him.

Sudden realization struck him like a mighty blow to his head. He could speak with and understand these creatures. How could this be, he wondered? Is this yet another power that I have and must seek in others?

The snake that had raised high into the air spoke to Slytherin in a smooth hissing voice. It explained that Salazar had destroyed her home and killed many of her young. Her initial plan was to attack and destroy him. Now, after the revelation that he too could speak with her, she chose not to follow through with his demise. Loud hissing from her remaining young drowned out her words momentarily as a shocked Salazar looked on in dismay.

After some discussion between the young Slytherin and the mother snake, trust began to form. The snake told the young man the whereabouts of the woman he had been seeking. Whispers had carried upon the winds from nest to nest that one would come in search of knowledge; one that possessed the ability to speak with snakes; one who might ultimately change the direction of the world itself?

Armed with the information provided by the snake, Salazar set out early the next morning. Once again a fire burned hot in his belly, his determination reinvigorated.

As Salazar walked into a small eastern village that the snake had directed him to, he was greeted by a large group of children. They were running through the streets carrying streamers of colored fabric from which colorful sparkles flew.

At once Slytherin knew for sure that this was the place of the one he sought. The children played without fear of the stranger even though they were armed only with their magical toy streamers. The shooting, sparkling tails of these streamers reminded him of the many twinkling stars in the night's sky. Such creations could only have been made by one bestowed with powers akin to his own.

Salazar's heartbeat quickened as he approached one of the rollicking children.

"Where did you get such a wonderful toy as the one you possess?" Salazar excitedly questioned the child.

"Mistress Hufflepuff, of course." The child answered. "Over there, in the small thatched house, the one surrounded by many flowers. That is where you will find her. If you ask nicely, I am sure she will make one for you and then you may join us in our game."

"Thank you and please do save a place in line for me, won't you?" Salazar said through a broad smile.

Off the child ran to catch up with his friends, looking back momentarily to give Slytherin a wave of his sparkling banner. With that, the youngster turned away and was quickly out of sight.

Again Salazar's heartbeat began to quicken as he approached the roughhewn wood door. A firm knock was promptly followed by a warm and welcoming, "Come in, come in, all are welcome in my humble abode."

As he entered he saw a rather disheveled, roundish young woman; a fire burned brightly in the hearth before her. As she removed a loaf of freshly baked bread, the aroma filled the small one room house, causing Salazar's stomach to ache with hunger.

"Oh, please excuse my bad manners, please come, take a seat and partake in the bread and cheese with me. The dairy man has been so kind as to have brought me fresh cheese just this morning from his goats. Here, please take this plate and help yourself."

The words were so warm and inviting that Salazar was instantly put greatly at ease. He felt that he somehow knew this woman though they had never met before. She had made his worries and fears fall by the wayside; the details of his passionate quest quickly burst forth, like a floodgate, from his lips.

After a remarkably short time, the two established a strong connection. Salazar told of his conquests and his travels to find those with the powers akin to his own. Helga, as she was named, spoke freely of how the town folk felt she was some sort of benevolent teacher. The children came to her when they were not assisting their families in the fields or hunting for food. She taught them to read and to write as well as how to recognize the types of birds and insects and other wild creatures; creatures that flocked to her home to spend time in her company.

The discussion came to a point where they reached an agreement and meeting of the minds. There should be a place where children with abilities akin to their own could come together; children who were at the moment scattered across the countryside. It should be a place of learning where their abilities could be harnessed and refined.

Helga was so enthralled with the idea of teaching such children that she shared with Salazar the rumor of a wealthy woman from the north in the land of the Scots. She was said to possess unbelievable powers as well as lands that stretched from one side of the Isle to the other.

Following a very comfortable night of rest on a fluffy quilt covered bed of straw, Salazar and Helga Hufflepuff set off on foot to find the rumored whereabouts' of the mysterious woman in the land of the Scots.

A tear drifted down Helga's rounded cheek as she waved a goodbye to the children and neighbors of her beloved village. She knew deep in her soul that she would never return but didn't put those thoughts to words.

Over the paths and across the vast fields of the English Isle the two walked on. Each night they set up camp around a small fire. Food caught and collected by Salazar was cooked to delicious perfection by the talented Helga. They stayed up till nearly dawn each night sharing stories and tales of the abilities that each had learned they possessed.

Even so, Salazar kept many secrets to himself. He never fully shared with Helga all of his abilities. The fact that he could talk to and understand snakes was something he kept very close to his heart. Nor did he ever divulge some of his greatest achievements.

After many months into their quest, the duo finally arrived at the place where it was rumored the rich and powerful woman lived.

The rumors appeared to be true as they approached the quiet little town. The streets seemed to be paved with golden bricks and the street lamps burned bright without the assistance of wax candles or oil.

Helga approached a kindly looking old woman who was offering small bags of seed for very little money. Helga reached deep into her shabby overcoat and handed the old woman two small silver coins.

The old woman's eyes lit up as if emeralds from the crown jewels of a mighty queen had been placed on her head. She handed over the small bag of seed and bent low to kiss Helga's hand.

Helga's cheeks turned a bright crimson as she took hold of the old woman and gave her a big bear hug, kissing her gently upon the top of her head.

"Do you know of a wealthy woman who possesses great powers?" Helga asked the old woman.

The Old woman pointed with her crooked finger to a structure that was silhouetted against the evening sky. "Ah, yes, indeed, you must be speaking of Lady Ravenclaw. She lives in the castle fortress upon that very hill."

"Thank you, thank you very much and may your life be happy and blessed." Helga patted the old woman's hand with her own as she turned toward Salazar.

Salazar was already moving in the direction of the Castle. His excitement could not be contained. Poor Helga attempted to break into as quick a pace as her heavy legs could muster. Soon she caught up to Salazar but her huffing and puffing was also accompanied by cramping in her legs and back.

She bent low and begged Salazar to slow his pace. He turned abruptly and gave her a glare that sent a bit of a chill through her spine. Helga shook her head and pushed the slight feeling of fear out of her mind. Standing up straight up once more, she walked alongside the strapping young Slytherin.

A strong knock upon the large oak and wrought iron doors of the Castle caused an echo to reverberate throughout the interior.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a small servant who bowed low and beckoned the two visitors inside.

There Salazar and Helga were met by a vision of great grandeur and display of wealth. Helga nearly toppled over as she leaned back to view the ornately hand painted ceilings. Fresco upon Fresco covered the coffered and vaulted ceiling while dozens of richly colored tapestries hung two stories in length from the ceiling, nearly touching the highly polished granite floors.

Next to a tall mirror stood a very large open door which led to a richly decorated and welcoming room. The hearth of ornately carved marble contained a fully blazing fire.

Rowena Ravenclaw was seated In a delicate chair that faced the fireplace. Raising a hand she summoned her servant to her side. He whispered something in her ear that neither Salazar nor Helga was capable of making out.

The servant approached the visitors and once again bowed low with an outstretched arm, directing and presenting them to his mistress.

This servant was quite odd looking to Salazar. He did not appear to be human, exactly, but how could that be? Not human? He had huge eyes and pointed ears; one a bit floppy. The garb that he wore looked more akin to an ancient Roman Toga than any acceptable fashion he had ever seen.

"I know why you have come; your travels have been reported to me. Word has it that you are in search of others who possess powers likened to your own. Well, your search has led you to me and I can assure you that it has not been in vain."

The young woman rose from her chair. Even though the lighting in the room was fairly low, it was sufficient to show the stunning beauty that this woman possessed. Her eyes were dark but sparkled bright as the moon. Her cheeks sat high above a beautiful mouth that was a natural cherry red. Her nose was finely shaped and led upward to a forehead that was adorned with a tiara of fine jewels; jewels that sparkled almost as brightly as did her eyes.

Rowena Ravenclaw moved with grace and ease, as she motioned to her guests to seat themselves upon the finely crafted sofa and chairs that faced her own.

The servant left the room while the visitors were mesmerized by the elegant beauty of the young woman. He re-entered the room with a tray laden with treats fit for a king or queen. Promptly placing the tray upon the table, he poured tea from a silver pot into fine porcelain cups. He handed one to each of the visitors along with small plates. Each of them was piled high with several types of sandwich wedges and delicate pastries. Suddenly, they heard a small *POP* and without warning he was gone.

Salazar and Helga were both amazed at what they had just witnessed. The servant had literally disappeared before their very eyes. Salazar rubbed his eyes and once again looked to the spot where the servant had vanished. It was true; this woman possessed powers that enabled her to do things Salazar could barely dream of attempting.

"You have come from far away, I have been informed. How may I assist you on your quest?" Asked Rowena as she once again seated herself.

Simultaneously Salazar and Helga responded with their plans to try to unite and then teach those with similar abilities. Details of the ideas and dreams of her visitors intrigued Rowena.

"I have lived here my entire life. I have loved, I have lost and I have lived on. My husband passed away shortly after my daughter was born; here in this very castle. The Ghost of his memory haunts me day and night and I find that if I do not escape this life I might go mad. I owe so much more to my daughter than this that I must find a way out of the prison that this castle has become. The thought of what might have been, of the lives we might have continued to share so happily together, haunts me. My only wish was for the two of us to watch our daughter grow up here, become a young lady, find love, and pass on that love on to children of her own. This was a dream that I will no longer be able to share with him."

Rowena sobbed openly before regaining her composure. Her servant came to her aid with a soft hankie that she used to wipe the tears of loss from her beautiful eyes.

Salazar moved to Rowena's side and knelt. Helga also came to her and took her hand into her own, giving it an extended squeeze of understanding.

Rowena finally spoke, doing so slowly and with great care:

"It has been reported to me from a reliable source that one with powers far beyond my own, resides on the western shores of the Isle. If we, oh I am sorry to be so presumptuous. That is, if you would allow me to become part of your group, may we set out in search of this young man? He is said to have performed great deeds of heroism and to be just and brave. He is also said to be strong and respected by all who make his acquaintance. This is someone that surely would make a great teacher of the youth that you, or shall I say we, will attempt to unite."

Rowena next presented an offer that she was sure would be welcomed by her fellow, gifted souls.

"I have inherited from my father and from his father's father, the lands in the north of the Isle. It is well hidden from those who would search for it, and known only to those of us with the ability to see it. It is a rocky outcropping surrounded by a deep and placid lake. Framed by peaked mountains it is also quite high and rugged. Beside it lies a forest of such great depth and darkness that no one who has ventured in has ever returned. "

"I would like to offer this land on which you can build your school to teach the young and talented amongst us. First, however, I wish to find this great and respected young man and include him in our numbers."

Salazar and Helga were both thrilled and humbled by the offer of Rowena's vast wealth and land holdings. Salazar promptly took her hand and shook upon the agreement as Helga welcomed her into their small fold with open arms.

The next morning the three of them set out upon sturdy steeds accompanied by Rowena's servant. He rode upon a white beauty that had a horn jutting out of its forehead in a spiraling form. The servant bundled Rowena's infant daughter into a package that he carried on his back.

After many days and nights, they arrived at the western shores of the Isle, entering a small moor. There were few structures and even fewer residents that could be found what had turned into a cold and snowy night.

It was Christmas Eve and the only lighted structure was a small tavern near the end of the town's small row of buildings.

After Salazar dismounted his horse, tying it to a small hitching post just outside the entrance way, he knocked on the door. It was opened promptly by a rough yet very handsome middle aged Inn keeper.

The keep bowed to his visitors and welcomed them into the establishment. There at the end of a single long scrubbed wood table was a large stone hearth ablaze with kettles and a roasting goose. The cooking bird turned slowly on a spit as it glistened above the roaring fire.

Rich aromas of cooking food filled the large room. The group was motioned to benches on each side of the long tavern table where they were promptly seated.

Plates were placed before them as the servant handed the infant child to Rowena. A soft gurgling sound came from the swaddling blankets and only the angelic face of the child could be seen. The infant's blue eyes shown brilliantly from the reflection of light cast from the hearth and the many lanterns that hung from the taverns stucco and hewn wood walls.

After a short period of time, the keep returned with a servant. This servant looked familiar to Salazar; it was apparent that it was the same type of creature as that one who served Rowena Ravenclaw.

Tankards were placed before each of the visitors and filled to their brims, topped with an overflowing head of foam. The pewter plates before them were quickly filled with fowl and potato's and squashes all piping hot and looking as delicious as anything any of the visitors had ever eaten before.

After a few mouthfuls of the wonderful bounty, Salazar asked the keep if he had any knowledge of a young man of great deeds and abilities that was rumored to reside in the area.

The Inn keep began to laugh heartily to the amazement of his guests.

"Ah, yes, the one you seek. Yes, I know of him. Know of him well, as he is my son. The flesh of my own loin, a mighty lion of manly youth is he. He possesses powers beyond compare that have been handed down from father to son from the beginning of time, from my fathers, fathers, father. From the Peverel's our waters do spring. From he who was the youngest of the fabled fathers three, he is the youngest of their bloodline indeed. "

The Inn keep puffed up his chest with great pride. He then turned to his servant and requested the presence of his son, "at once".

With a loud *POP* the servant was gone. Once again, Salazar and Helga were astonished by the vanishing figure before them. Rowena went on to explain that these servants were known as House Elves. They serve their masters every need, are very ancient and magically gifted creatures.

Rowena went on to tell of tales of the Unicorn upon which her House Elf and infant daughter rode, the illusive Centaurs in the forest and of many other creatures of lore that were not lore at all but were in fact real.

The back door of the Inn opened and in walked a tall and very handsome, strapping young man. Clad in heavy furs to help keep him warm, he had obviously been outside in the cold; ice and snow clung to his Ginger colored hair. Helga smiled broadly as she too was of the Ginger persuasion and was always pleased to see one of her own. She was especially pleased to meet one as grand and handsome as this young man.

"Ah, yes, let me introduce my son; Godric Gryffindor, torch bearer of the powers of the Peverel's and the heir to magical history itself. "

With this, the Inn Keep stepped back and allowed his son to welcome their guests in an appropriate fashion.

After introductions were made, the tales of the four were exchanged until late into the night. Finally the elder Gryffindor closed up the Inn and led his guests to their rooms for the night.

The discussions and conversations began again first thing the very next morning over a breakfast of fresh eggs, bacon and toasted breads. Cold buttermilk was poured into pewter tankards and all partook of a most hearty meal.

Godric agreed with the offer to come and begin a school for youth who were similarly gifted as this group of four. Having grown up knowing about magical history, Godric knew that he was what others referred to as a Wizard, Warlock or even Sorcerer.

He went on to explain that Helga and Rowena were indeed Witches or Sorceresses and that his own mother was also one of their kind. She had perished many years earlier during an unfortunate incident involving a Dragon.

"A DRAGON" shouted Salazar. "Have you ever seen such a creature?"

"Yes he certainly has!" The elder Gryffindor chimed in.

"My son, Godric Gryffindor is the greatest Dragon Slayer in all the land!"

"Go on father; enough of your boasting about me. I am but a simple man who was born with magical powers. It would be my honor and duty to come and join you in your quest to unify and teach those who know not of who or what they truly are."

The fire in the hearth was stoked once more and the four sat around it for many more hours discussing how they would go about creating the place of magical learning. The bond they formed strengthened as the embers in the hearth turned white and hot.

They agreed to set out for the lands that Rowena would bestow upon them a few days later. The snow had subsided as the sun raised high in the sky. A brisk wind would accompany them along their journey.

Weeks after leaving the western coastal home of the Gryffindor's and following the guidance of Rowena Ravenclaw, the group approached a mighty frozen lake. It was surrounded by majestic mountains that rose high above the clouds, with peeks covered in caps of glistening white.

A forest for as far as the eye could see stretched out beyond this icy expanse. The lush greens of Pine mingled with a brown wood canopy of the mighty oaks, elms and elder trees.

The four plus infant and servant led their horses and Unicorn through a small passageway in the mountains where they were greeted by the rocky landscape that would become their home.

"The mighty granite that is so abundant upon this site will make for a structure that will withstand the ages." Godric stated as he stood tall and strong. His hands rested on his hips as his eyes rose to the cloudless sky above.

"Yes, we shall build here. For this is where we have been blessed to have been led to." Salazar spoke firmly as he took Rowena's hand.

Rowena in turn reached out and took the hand of the astonished Helga Hufflepuff whose mouth remained agape in amazement and in awe of the sheer beauty of the land upon which they would create the school.

Salazar looked to the others and queried with strength and conviction in his voice; "What shall we call this Wizarding School? What would be a fitting name for the greatest place of learning and betterment of the greatest creatures to have ever walked upon this earth?"

Helga looked down at the ground upon which they all stood. There she noticed the lovely and delicate Hogwarts Flowers that were blooming in spite of the blanket of snow that covered the landscape.

The flowers stretched from the shore of the lake to the base of the majestic mountains, to the very edge of the forest.

Helga bent low and plucked a small handful of the delicate flowers, taking in a breath of its fragrant perfume.

"Hogwarts, I so do love Hogwarts," she stated; oblivious to the others who were looking on and listening.

"Yes, from the earth itself, the gift given to us today is embodied in the lovely Hogwarts Flower." Rowena agreed.

"Yes, how fitting to use something as graceful as the Hogwarts flower; delicate in appearance, yet thriving alongside the rugged granite these grounds and mountains are made of?" Godric beamed at the sight of the the soft flowers and the hard stone; beauty and strength, how well they went together.

"Hogwarts it is then!" Salazar boomed. His voice carried by the winds, echoed across the frozen lake.

Helga stood stunned as she realized that her innocent musings had somehow both put a name to and crystalized what had heretofore been just an idea; albeit a passionate one. This realization passed between all of them wordlessly. Humbled and silent, they gazed in wonder at this majestic place; a place where their idea would become a reality. They tried to imagine how being here would shape the lives of the youth fortunate enough to attend. They dared to hope that it would become known as a respected place of learning within the wizarding community. As they stood dreaming about what could or might be there was something none of them imagined, something none of them could possibly know; The survival of everything their world held dear would ultimately be decided at this place, a place they would all call home, a place they had just named; "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"….


End file.
